wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Dreams
'''Silent Dreams '''is the second novel in the Vanguard series, taking place a week after Cloak And Dagger Date. It features Jarod Freeman and Nikriontra Sydona, who attempt to hide from the Karosmyr after Lucy runs away. Silent Dreams was published on 4 October 2016, and is followed by the final book Vanguard. Summary Jarod Freeman wakes up, still thinking about his banishment from Niraxus 7 when he is awoken by a knock on the door. The story is then changed to a combat scene taking place two weeks later in which Nik, Jay and a few other soldiers are tasked with taking out a Bryckster-occupied base. Once the scene finishes it returns to Jay, who finds that Lucy has run away from home. Although she immediately regrets putting the burden on Jay, he decides that they will go to Froznar and stay at Jay's mother's house for a few days. They arrive at Froznar and Jay introduces Lucy to his mother. After showing her around, Jay receives a few texts from Ralph Vallas and Nik, inviting them over. The story then returns to the attack on the base. The fireteam descend deeper into the facility, fighting past Bryckster soldiers until they reach the base's central controls. Their attempts to rig it to destruct fail, so they decide to overload the base's nuclear reactor. After successfully doing so, they escape while the base begins to fall apart. With their original entry point cut off, they decide to escape through a service elevator. While waiting for it to come, Jay becomes supressed and faints due to stress. Two weeks earlier, Ralph and Nik arrive at Jay's house and they decide to host a party. Later on, they invite TJ and Jason. TJ introduces Jay to a rare type of alcoholic beverage, and after consuming a single shot Jay blacks out, waking up the next day to find the house trashed. After finishing his inspection, the house comes under attack by Karosmyr agents led by Triumvirate. After putting up a fight, Jay and his friends are overpowered. Satisfied, Triumvirate leaves. TJ then awakes from unconscienceness and breaks free, helping the others fight back. Jay puts Lucy in his car and drives towards the city, but they are chased by Armitage. After a chase scene, Jay's car spins out and they are captured by Armitage. However before he can take them in, he is hit by Ralph's car, breaking his leg and critically injuring him. Lucy then shoots him, bringing an end to Armitage's grasp over her life. The story then returns to the underground base. Nik and Jay barely escape. However as they fly away on a helicopter the base detonates, causing their helo to come down. After escaping the wreckage, the two are glad to be alive. They are brought back to HQ where they are congratulated. Back in the past, Jay and Lucy are at a cafe trying to salvage any happiness from the day. They return home to find that Ralph managed to fix the damage caused to the house thanks to family connections. That evening they sit around a fire, discussing the future. Lucy suggests going on a cruise, and Jay considers it. Development The plot for Silent Dreams is derived from two Garry's Mod roleplays performed by the authors, which were weaved together to provide the settings for the novel. Work on Silent Dreams began in early September 2016 and was formally finished on October 4. Trivia * The soldiers in Nik and Jay's fireteam are named after famous celebrities. Category:Books Category:Vanguard Arc Category:Media